Maximillion Pegasus
Maximillion Pegasus, known as Pegasus J. Crawford in the Japanese version, is the president of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the game of Duel Monsters. He owns many cards that have never been released to the public. He originally wanted to be an artist before becoming obsessed with Egypt and creating Duel Monsters. This did serve to fulfill his original dream as he drew monsters for his game. Pegasus was the main antagonist of the Duelist Kingdom arc, but later redeems himself. Pegasus tried to take over KaibaCorp to see Cyndia using the company's Solid Vision technology. In the American version of the anime, he wants to take over KaibaCorp and gain possession of the Millennium Items to combine KaibaCorp technology with the items in the hope of reviving his lover, Cecelia. In the anime, however and surprisingly, he became an ally starting after Battle City. Info Personality Pegasus is depicted as a well-mannered yet overly dramatic man obsessed with cartoons, concealing the appearance of a ruthless businessman and gamer, and yet a man of his word. Pegasus has a habit of calling Yugi "Yugi-boy" and Kaiba"Kaiba-boy". This trend continues in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. When sufficiently provoked, he can have a temper. Pegasus is also notable for his foppish manner, dandified appearance, and effeminate hairstyle, all of which have led to him being referred to as "cutie-pie" (by Bandit Keith) and an "overdressed prima donna" (by Joey Wheeler). Pegasus is interested in cartoons, especially Funny Bunny, which he watched every Saturday morning while growing up in America. Cartoons are the inspiration for many of his cards, such as the toon monsters. Pegasus at first comes across as a cheater with a thirst for collecting souls and achieving his ambitions. This impression is changed when his true motive is revealed. Not only is Pegasus an excellent business man, his motivations for acting as the above was the resurrection of his deceased lover Cecelia. Because he needed KaibaCorp's Solid Vision and thus needed KaibaCorp, the deal with the Big Five is that he be given control if he beat Yugi, to restore Kaiba Corp's reputation as Yugi beat Kaiba. From this, his cheating to beat Yugi and kidnapping Solomon, Mokuba, and Seto Kaiba becomes somewhat understandable. Furthermore, Pegasus himself honors his pledge to Yugi Muto claiming to be both "duty bound" and a "man of his word", releasing the souls of Solomon Muto, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba before being defeated in a Shadow Game by Yami Bakura. Despite cheating with the Millennium Eye himself, Pegasus showed a dislike for people who cheat for personal gain, such as Bandit Keith (who cheated right in front of him). In the anime, he was somewhat light-hearted in this aspect, simply making fun of Keith while dropping him with a trapdoor. However, he allowed the Duel to continue, presumably to see how Joey had grown as a Duelist. Also, Pegasus displays great humility after his defeat; although he only had to free Solomon, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba if he lost to Yugi, he still gave him the prize money, having read Joey’s mind and realizing that Joey needed the money to save his sister’s eyesight. In the manga, Pegasus often puts on a timid facade to trick his enemies. He pretends to be discouraged by minor upsets in his duels with Yugi and Kaiba, then acts as if his strategies are purely luck-based. When Kaiba attempts to use the duel disk prototypes, Pegasus pretends that he's too weak to carry the device, forcing Kaiba to use Pegasus' arena. Years later in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Pegasus dropped his ruthless facade completely and became more laid back and jovial. This was shown during his Duel against Vellian Crowler and Jean-Louis Bonaparte. In the English dub of Bonds Beyond Time, Pegasus is portrayed with an extremely vain personality. Biography History Maximillion Pegasus first met Cecelia at a party thrown by his businessman father in Las Vegas 14 years before Duelist Kingdom. The two fell in love and made plans to live together. Pegasus often spent time painting portraits of her. (In the dub, the two got married.) Cecelia died of illness at the age of 17. Pegasus searched the world looking for anything that could possibly revive the dead. His quest led him to Egypt, where their beliefs of an afterlife intrigued him. Here he met Shadi, the ghost of a guardian of the Millennium Items. Shadi warned him that he wouldn't find the solutions to his problems here and tells him to leave. Pegasus is impressed as he thinks Shadi just read his mind. He ignores Shadi's warning and follows him to an underground temple. After Shadi realizes Pegasus followed him, he puts him to the Millennium Eye's test. If Pegasus was worthy of the Eye, he would be granted his dearest wish, which was to see Cecelia again. Pegasus has his left eye replaced with the Millennium Eye, which Shadi forced into Pegasus' socket. After receiving the eye, Pegasus saw a vision of Cecelia for a brief moment, enough to hug her before returning to reality. Pegasus soon learned of the ancient Shadow Games that were played in ancient Egypt and became obsessed with their powers. Having created Industrial Illusions, he started a new game in the United States, Duel Monsters, a card game based on the Duels of ancient times. Combining the magic of the Millennium Items with these cards had the same effect as using them with the stone slabs originally used. On a second trip to Egypt, Shadi took Pegasus to an underground city and led him to chamber, containing a tablet of carvings of the Egyptian Gods. Pegasus then returned to America to create the God Cards, basing them off what he'd seen on the tablet. However, everyone Pegasus employed to work on the God cards died or disappeared in the dub. Despite this, Pegasus refused to stop this project. He continued to paint the God Cards himself. As he did so, he fell asleep and dreamed of a Egyptian city being destroyed by the Gods. Shadi appeared to Pegasus in the dream and warned him of the danger he was unleashing. He told Pegasus that his only hope was to return the God Cards to their resting place. Fearing for his life, Pegasus returned to Egypt, and had Ishizu Ishtar, a current guardian, bury the Egyptian God Cards in the Pharaoh's tomb. In the dub, during some unprecedented time in the creation of Duel Monsters, Pegasus had also traveled to Eastern Asia, where he drew inspiration from the religions and mythologies to create the Spirit monster card variety. Pegasus receives a proposal from Seto Kaiba from KaibaCorp inquiring about developing a Dueling Arenas to amplify Duel Monsters. Pegasus participated in the Intercontinental Duel Monsters Championship tournament and faced Bandit Keith in the finals. Pegasus toys with Keith and reads his mind using the Millennium Eye. He scribbles down some notes and calls a kid, named Sam, from the audience over. He hands Sam the instructions and tells him to use them to defeat Keith. In the meantime, Pegasus sits with Kaiba and happily accepts his proposal to develop the holographic system, as they watch Sam defeat and humiliate Keith. Pegasus is also present at the regional Duel Monsters championship in Japan. He hands the prizes to the winner Weevil Underwood and invites him to participate in his Duelist Kingdomtournament. Pegasus is the inspiration for Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game that Duke Devlin created. After playing Duke in a game, Pegasus approves the creation of Dungeon Dice Monsters, wanting to expand it further. Upon Pegasus' request, Duke allows him to make an addition to the game. Pegasus adds "Dark Magician" as a monster, which Duke doesn't learn of until later. Pegasus also hacks into KaibaCorp's computer system and adds some of Dungeon Dice Monsters' data. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Kingdom Pegasus is informed of the uncontested Duel Monsters champion, Seto Kaiba, being defeated by Yugi Muto. He struck a deal with The Big Five from KaibaCorp in an attempt to overthrow Seto Kaiba and gain control of KaibaCorp. Pegasus planned the Duelist Kingdom tournament in the hopes of defeating Yugi Muto to restore the company's reputation (and take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle in the dub). He planned to use KaibaCorp's Solid Vision technology to create a holographic version of Cecelia. (In the dub, he planned on using the Millennium Items and the technology to revive Cecelia.) Pegasus sent Yugi a videotape and items needed to participate in the tournament. Through the videotape, Pegasus was able to communicate with Yugi on the spot and faced him in a timed Duel. Pegasus won and stole the soul of Yugi's grandfather as Yugi's Penalty Game. He forced Yugi to enter Duelist Kingdom to get back the soul of his grandfather. Pegasus sent his henchmen to take care of Kaiba, but he escaped, making it look like he jumped to his death. Pegasus' henchmen kidnapped Mokuba, who had swallowed a key to a safe of documents Pegasus required to take over KaibaCorp. Kaiba managed to get to the Duelist Kingdom island and demanded that Pegasus give Mokuba back. Pegasus responded by sealing Mokuba's soul in the "Soul Prison" card. He told Kaiba he would need 10 Star Chips to see him, like the other contestants. He gave him the 5 Star Chips Mokuba had previously stolen and told Kaiba that he must beat Yugi to get the other 5. Kaiba did so and prepared to Duel Pegasus using his Duel Disks, which he has designed to counter Pegasus' mind reading strategy. Pegasus agreed to use them, provided Kaiba also accepts his terms; to have Mokuba's body hold his Duel Disks. Kaiba refused to attack his own brother, so he Dueled Pegasus using a standard Dueling Arena. With the ability to read his opponent's mind, Pegasus defeats Kaiba and traps his soul in another "Soul Prison" card. Pegasus watched the semi-final Duels; Yugi Muto against Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler against Bandit Keith. Having been humiliated by Pegasus in their last encounter, Keith held a gun to Pegasus after losing his Duel and demanded the prize money. Pegasus opened a trap door, causing Keith to plummet into the ocean. As he planned, Pegasus ends up Dueling Yugi. Were Pegasus to win, Yugi's soul would be sealed in a card. Should Yugi win, Pegasus would release the souls of Yugi's grandfather and the Kaiba brothers. The Millennium Eye initially gives Pegasus a massive advantage, but Yugi and Yami Yugi are able to outsmart him by using a "Mind Shuffle" technique, where each of them play a card face-down and then switch to the other mind without letting the other know what card they played. After the Yugis destroyed Pegasus' card "Toon World", giving them a small lead in Life Points, Pegasus draws them into a Shadow Game. Although the game is too much for Yugi, causing him to collapse, Yami Yugi was still able to resist Pegasus's Eye with the aid of Yugi's friends reaching out to protect Yugi, allowing him to destroy Pegasus' monsters and win the Duel. After his defeat, a downhearted Pegasus leaves for his sanctuary where, true to his word, he releases the souls of Solomon, Kaiba and Mokuba, lamenting his failure to Cecelia. Shortly afterwards, Yami Bakura confronts him and challenges him to another Shadow Game, with their respective Millennium Items on the line. Weakened from his Duel with Yugi and Yami, Pegasus loses easily, and Yami Bakura takes his Millennium Eye. This causes Pegasus to fall into a coma, and his last appearance in the arc is being carried out of his sanctuary by Kemo, presumably for medical care. Dungeon Dice Monsters. Pegasus's disappearance after Duelist Kingdom hinders the release of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke Devlin blames Yugi for Pegasus' disappearance and faces him in Dungeon Dice Monsters over it. Yugi manages to win using the "Dark Magician" Pegasus added, and shortly afterwards it is revealed that Industrial Illusions plans to take Dungeon Dice Monsters global. Duke uses Pegasus' additions to the KaibaCorp computer system to his advantage, by adding Dungeon Dice original monsters to his Deck when he is trapped in the Virtual World. Pyramid of Light These events take place after Battle City and before Waking The Dragons. Pegasus dreams of the impending danger as it enters his room to set its plan in motion. Soon after, Kaiba arrives and demands a way to defeat Yugi's three Egyptian God Cards since he knew Pegasus wouldn't let them go without a way to take them down. Pegasus admits to having a card that may work, but doesn't agree to Duel for it until after Kaiba wagers his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Though he uses his beloved Toons, Pegasus is defeated after Kaiba uses "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to destroy "Toon World" (which destroys the toon monsters as well) and attack him directly. Kaiba discovers two cards to take on the God Cards and doesn't believe Pegasus when he insists he only had one. Pegasus investigates the extra card and discovers the history of Anubis and arrives just in time to save Téa Gardner, Solomon Muto, and Mokuba from being crushed when Kaiba's Duel Dome starts to collapse. When Anubis reveals himself to Duel the Pharaoh and the building collapses further, Pegasus Summons "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and "Toon Dark Magician Girl" to catch some falling debris before they are (goofishly) crushed. Waking the Dragons Pegasus returns in the Waking the Dragons and gathers information on Paradius company and the company's true intentions. Pegasus warned Yugi and his friends of the impending danger and also gives Yugi the card "Legend of Heart", a key card leading to the defeat of Dartz. His soul is taken by Mai Valentine, but is restored by the end of the arc. When Dartz Summoned the "Mirror Knights", Pegasus was one of the captured souls in the cards, along with Mai, Yugi, and Joey Wheeler. He is eventually freed after the The Great Leviathan is destroyed. KC Grand Championship Though Pegasus doesn't make a physical appearance during this arc, he is mentioned several times. Firstly, when Yugi's group remember he paid for their flight to America. And Pegasus was later mentioned by Leon as the one personally responsible for creating the Fairy Tale cards Leon uses. Zigfried later gloats that his virus would wipe out KC's computer data, forcing Pegasus to sign a business contract with Schroeder Corp; though he is later foiled by the one weakness in "Golden Castle of Stromberg", allowing the virus to cease its destruction of the KC computer data. Ceremonial Battle Pegasus is told of the Ceremonial Battle towards the end of the series, where he gives a small narration of how Yugi's past adventures have led to this. He later makes a business deal with Zigfried von Schroeder. (This is not shown in the dub.) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Shortly before finishing school, Chumley Huffington is called upon by Pegasus personally to work as a card designer for I² due to his successful card design submission of Ayers Rock Sunrise. When Franz, an I² employee, steals the only remaining copy of ''The Winged Dragon of Ra''and controls it with a field spell he created and travels to Duel Academy to test it out on the participants of the Genex Tournament. Pegasus and Chumley follow him to Duel Academy and end up working with Chumley's school chum, Jaden Yuki, to track him down. After Chancellor Sheppard halts the tournament, the group finds Franz and Pegasus prepares to Duel him. Jaden steps in, however, and though he struggled at first against a God Card, manages to hold his own. After seeing Ra in pain, Jaden declares he will save the monster from Franz' grasp and ends up destroying Ra and resurrecting to beat Franz. Pegasus watches the Duel in awe of Jaden's confidence and ability and even compares him to Yugi (much like Yugi's own grandfather had done before). After the Duel, Pegasus credits Franz for his work, but tells him he would have to do things differently to continue at I². Sometime later, he issues a Triangle Duel against Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte for their right to work at Industrial Illusions, after the two believe themselves to be fired by Chancellor Sheppard. Pegasus wins the triangle Duel but accepts them as employees until Sheppard arrives and tells the two that they were not actually fired. Shortly afterwards, Pegasus and Sheppard meet in private to discuss the threat of the "Ultimate D-Card" that was stolen from Aster's father. While watching Jaden Duel Jesse Anderson, Aster Phoenix recalls a meeting he had with Pegasus in which Pegasus reveals that his (then) "top five" Duelists were: 1. Yugi Muto, 2. Seto Kaiba, 3. Joey Wheeler, 4. Aster Phoenix, and 5. Jesse Anderson. He explains that Jesse was the only Duelist who could use the "Crystal Beast" cards he had given him. However, Jesse did not have the "Rainbow Dragon" card as its tablet had not yet been discovered. While Jesse and everyone else at Duel Academy were trapped in another dimension, the tablet is discovered and Pegasus uses a high tech portable card designer to create the card right then and there. After it's finished, the card is transported to the other dimension so Jesse could use its power to take the school back home. Some time later, when several cards stopped working on Duel Disks, he hired Axel Brodie to investigate. When Nightshroud, the one behind the dysfunctional cards (and much more), Duels Jaden for the fate of the world, he tells him about the origins of the universe. Among other moments, Pegasus' discovery of the Tablet of Lost Memories is shown. On Sora's Team Pegasus created cards for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Lea, and Terra so that their friends don't have to turn into cards again.Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anime characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Businessmen Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Summoners